Amestris is for Lovers
by Random Snarfle
Summary: Hey there, I know it's hard to feel like I don't care at all. Where you are and how you feel... Can Ed and Roy make it on their own so they can fall asleep tonight? EdxRoy OneShot.


Angst. Angst. ANGST. Beware the angst, dear reader, as this is a very short messy garble of pure angstyness. ** You will have to have seen the whole series to understand what's going on. You do not have to have seen the movie.** This was a very short one-shot. I will not be writing more. I like the mysterious ending. I just basically put in something that very well could have happened in the movie, if they had felt like it, because I don't add anything other than minor details, and of course, conflicting emotions and feelings... I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Please enjoy.

**  
**

* * *

**Ames**_tris__is_ F**O**R _Love_**rs**

**Blood splattered against the wall as blonde hair whisked down to the ground, groaning. Edward Elric was his name, and right now, he needed more than his good looks to save himself. His shining eyes looked up at his lover; whose black eyes glared down back at him. Roy Mustang, flame alchemist, was lifting his hand to snap his fingers at the boy he loved, incinerating him to nothing but smoke and ash.**

* * *

Ed awoke with a start, panting heavily. He looked around and found himself in a small room, alone. Where was he just now? What was Roy doing in his dream, beating the crap out of him? And why did he love him…? Ed gagged at the thought of it. The blood had seemed so real… but of course, that's not what he gagged at. He gagged at the idea of loving that morally bankrupt Colonel with a God complex.

The colonel was gone now. Edward had gone to another world now, after saving his brother Alphonse. Of course, Ed didn't know if Alphonse was even still alive or not. He'd worry everyday about it… but he had never worried about the Colonel before. What brought on that dream?

His heart ached. Edward clutched at his chest as he sat up in bed; his leg feeling tingly. He pulled off the covers and sighed. His leg that was gone. It still felt the presence of the automail limb that was once attached there. He reached out and massaged the end of his stubbed leg, trying to make his muscles realize there was nothing there. After a few minutes of nothing but tingly, he gave up and lay back on his pillow. What was that dream? Did he...? Was he falling in love with the Colonel? How can you fall in love with someone you haven't seen in so long? There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep now. It looked as though it'd be a long night…

* * *

_And I can't make it on my own.  
Because my heart is in Amestris.  
So cut my wrists and black my eyes.  
So I can fall asleep tonight, or die._

* * *

Roy sat in a chair. It was cold. He was bundled up in coats and hats and a small fire burned in the fireplace beside him. Matches were strewn around, and inside the fire sat a pair of white gloves with a transmutation circle imprinted in red on them. Having sworn off alchemy, he had no reason for those gloves.

He held in his hand a glass of some brand of alcohol. Roy didn't care, as long as it let him keep from staying sober. When he was sober, he started thinking. And when he started thinking, he thought of him; that detestable little brat, Edward Elric. He was a constant pain in Roy's ass; always roaming around, making enemies, getting hurt, and then trying to keep other from bearing his troubles. He was always like that. He hated sharing his problems with anyone.

Roy sighed. He sounded like a schoolgirl giddy in love. Maybe he was in love? Who knows? Alls he knew is that he couldn't use alchemy; he couldn't face the world, without Edward Elric facing the world with him. He didn't care if the boy never felt the same. He didn't care if Edward ever even saw him again. He just wanted them to be together in the sense they could see each other if they wanted to.

But no, Edward was gone; gone from this world, and possibly every other. Roy never really found out. No one did. Ed seemed to vanish from the face of the earth…

* * *

_Because you kill me.  
You know you do, you kill me well.  
You like it too, and I can tell.  
You never stop until my final breath is gone._

* * *

**Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as he stared up at his lover. His bloodied hand reached out for him, but the black eyed man turned his face and looked away, closing his eyes to close out the image.**

**"You're killing me," Said the blonde.**

**"Yes," The man replied.**

* * *

Oh, the angst! Written after hearing the song Ohio is for Lovers by Hawthorne heights. The song is about teh band members and their girlfriends, who all lived in Ohio, suffering because of the distnace between them. A lot of people think the "Cut my wrists and black my eyes" part is literal, but infact, it's metaphorical. I used that in the form of odd dreams and sequences that weren't reality. Please please PLEASE do not judge this on how much it made sense. Judge it on the emotion you feel from it. Oh, and for added effect... listen to the song while reading. 


End file.
